User blog:Maxamillion Phillip Beckett/An Apology to Britain
Dear Britain, :I know you told me I didn't need to make this Mr. Daggersteel, but I feel like this will get something off my chest and mind. I by no means want to bring back any drama, but to settle all the sins and wrongdoings I've done over the years. I know it's been two years since POTCOs' unfortuante end, but I would like also thank you all for a great run and hope for another great adventure in TLoPo. '' :''In real life I'm a mellow guy with a sense of humor and an awesome supporting family and friends. I'm going into my Junior year of High School, hoping for another dominant season on the Varsity baseball team. I also hope that scouts will recruit me to a nice D1 school, and start my career and life. If becoming a professional athlete doesn't pan out, I will strive to become a professional scout or coach. There might be financial troubles and a learning curve, but the competitor I am will power through it. '' :''I joined POTCO in 2007, three months after the release and I was having loads of fun being a pirate. I'm probably like the age of eight or nine at the time, so keep that in mind. In late 2008 or early 2009 I discovered role-play with a small group of EITC, which ended due to drama and inactivity with the leaders. I then joined The Savvy which was a legendary, fun guild for several months, but was sadly taken down by an officer overnight. After being guildless for weeks, I discovered The Paradox not knowing it was a Spanish role-playing guild. I started to get into role-play much more, and only noticed us ever dominating in all aspects of the game. After The Paradox was taken down, I was flustered and annoyed that every guild I was joining was being taken down. I joined The British and thrived under Johnny Goldtimbers and Sven Daggersteel, which was considered a new direction and era in role-play. I was active and always helping being a dominant force in SvS, and we continued to grow and grow. A problem that was occuring was that there were significant organization and power hungry people trying to diminish Britain. I didn't really care because I was too worried about people not noticing me in SvS, and looking at me like a "badass." I always tried to act tough, and make other people feel bad because my ego and my arrogance got in the way of just protecting his Majesty The King. I'm so deeply sorry even if you're not apart of Britain, I truly would go back and change all the dumb things I've said. They're honestly cringeworthy. I also want to apologize for joining Spain so many times, and coming back for the hell of it. I was '''truly' bored of the game and I was still youngin! '' :If I could I would apologize to each and one of you, but I just want to move on and get this out of the way. I will serve Britain once again, and protect the bloody crown and seas! '' :{P.S. MY SECOND ACCOUNT WILL BE A PIRATE FOR DARK ARCHIVE, A LOT LIKE THE SAVVY; A FUN PIRATEY GUILD!}'' Thank you, '' '' Category:Blog posts